The subject matter disclosed herein relates to antennas, and more particularly, to tapered slot antennas.
Tapered slot antennas can be used to transmit wideband microwave signals. Conventional tapered slot antennas (also referred to as flared notch antennas or Vivaldi antennas), include a slot transmission line with stepped or flared openings. The slot transmission line is typically excited by a radio frequency amplifier which outputs a signal that is carried by a single antenna feedline such as, for example, a coaxial waveguide. To facilitate use at high power levels, the feedline (e.g., the coaxial waveguide) is typically oriented such that it initiates a point perpendicular to the slotline, and ends at a point at the slotline base. The coaxial outer conductor ends at one side of the slotline, and the coaxial center conductor extends across the slotline, bridging the gap. The outer and center conductors are electrically connected to the conductors forming opposite sides of the slotline. This arrangement requires all of the transmitter power to be carried in a single waveguide having an excessively large diameter.